Killer Mimic
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 10 |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = 18 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 63 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = |store_code = }} A killer mimic appears to be a chest until an unwary adventurer attempts to open it, at which point it attacks. It's melee attacks do 3d4 crushing damage. If the adventurer runs, the mimic will use a ranged attack to paralyze them followed by ranged acid attacks. The mimics from Siege of Dragonspear and in the Umar Cave are slightly weaker than those in Watcher's Keep. Locations ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *One 'chest' can be found in a cave on Dead Man's Pass ''Shadows of Amn'' *One 'chest' stands in the cave in the Umar Hills ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Four mimics can be encountered in the room west to the machine of Lum the Mad at Watcher's Keep Gameplay Dead Man's Pass *Accessing the 'chest' in the cave on Dead Man's Pass will cause it to become alive and spit the creature's Mimic Glue at Gorion's Ward, an undispellable ability that can paralyze its target for 5 rounds and ignores magic resistance; a save vs. breath is allowed.BDMIMIC.bcs *After this initial attack, the killer mimic will use its Mimic Acid once each round until defeated which will deal 3d12 acid damage, again undispellable and breaking through resistances, with no save allowed. *This killer mimic is the only one with a resistance to acid. *Additional hostile creatures will join the fight, with numbers and type depending on the game difficulty; amongst them are ochre jellies, neo-otyughs and phase spiders.BD1010.bcs Umar Hills *The killer mimic in the Umar Cave will start to attack the party already if they are coming very close.JUGMIM01.bcs *His melee attack counts as being made with a weapon that deals 3d4+2 crushing damage (strength bonus included) at a speed of 0. *One further away opponent (up to 8 ft.) may be attacked with the Mimic Glue. *Subsequent ranged attacks up to only 5 ft. are then made with Mimic Acid. Watcher's Keep *The killer mimics encountered in Watcher's Keep have in parts the same abilities as the above ones, but also some more and thus behave differently in combat: **they all attack on sight – though still with the limited range of up to 8 ft. – and will not switch to melee; **one uses the exact same abilities as above, one Mimic Glue followed by infinite Mimic Acid;GORMIM01.bcs **another one has Mimic Poison which deals 3d12 poison damage with no save, but poison-immunity or -resistance of at least 100% will apply;GORMIM02.bcs **the third one uses Mimic Fire, 3d12 fire damage with no save and ignoring resistances;GORMIM03.bcs **the last one will cast Mimic Web up to 5 times (this one has a more usual range of 40 ft.), a paralyzing ability with one target only that is allowed a save vs. spell with a penalty of 2, can be dispelled and does not bypass magic resistance, and otherwise uses Mimic Acid infinitely.GORMIM04.bcs Notes *The killer mimic with the creature code MIMIC01 isn't used by the games. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate II, all mimics count as animals. The Enhanced Editions correct this to monsters. External links * Category:Image needed